Letters From Edward
by team-robward
Summary: What if Bella never moved to Forks, and Edward was her pen pal?
1. The Catching

**Letters from Edward©**

_By team_robward© (Sophie) 2009_

Chapter 1.

The Catching:

I'd been dreading this day for a while now, kind of foolish I guess since everyone else was excited. Nervous about such a stupid little thing, this wasn't exams or speaking in front of the class, it was writing a letter, a letter; to person I didn't even know. Come on, I thought, just write it, send it, over, done, no more, okay.

Ah, I'd been thinking about it so long, I'd tuned out what Mrs. Anderson was saying. It was something along the lines of 'choose a name out of the box, write to them, so on, so on. So I didn't really need to listen. Mia Kelly walked around with the box, smiling as she stopped in front of each student. They closed their eyes, crossed their fingers and eagerly reached into the box. Mia stopped into front of me. I took a deep breath, and slowly reached my hand into the cardboard box. I grabbed the first piece of paper my fingers touched. I pulled my hand out holding the paper. I opened it; it said three words, Edward Cullen, Folks.

You might think why would I be dreading, a day of writing to pen pals? Well, everything is a lot harder when you're Isabella Swan, trust me. I seem to make simple tasks dread-worthy. I try to keep to myself, I have a few friends, but we don't do much together outside of school, they're manly just someone to sit with at lunch so I don't look like a loner and they're sweet enough. I don't like attention, never really have. I stutter and trip over my own feet half the time. And with writing to a pen pal you're supposed to talk all about yourself to a stranger, and my handwriting isn't even readable.

I can feel this is going to be a little worse than I thought, these are supposed to be total strangers that live in places you've never even heard of before. Well, I haven't heard of Edward Cullen, but Forks is a very familiar name. Forks, is a very small cloud covered town in the Olympic Peninsula northwest of Washington State, the hometown of my father Charlie.


	2. First Writings

Chapter two:

First Writings

"**Okay, everyone's chosen a pen pal, you have the next two session's to write about yourself, and with any luck you'll have a reply by Friday" Mrs. Anderson announced.**

**Immediately, everyone started writing, quickly. I took another deep breath, and began.**

_Dear Edward Cullen, _**Hmm Edward, that's a weird old fashioned name, but I guess, these days if you can call a child Apple, then Edward is plain, normal.**

_My name is Bella Swan. _

_I'm 17 years old and my birthday is September 13. I live in Phoenix, with my mother Renee and her boyfriend Phil. _**He doesn't need to know descriptions about them.**

_I love the sun here, although I don't really think it likes me, I have a very pale completion. I have brown hair and brown eyes. _**Ugh, I've never been good about taking about myself. Now, what else can I put? I know I'll ask questions about him.**

_My favourite colour is brown, what's yours?_

_I am an only child. My parents divorced when I was very young, I've always wanted a brother or sister, but I knew it wasn't possible. Do you have any brothers or sisters? If so how old are they and what are their names. _**Stick to the basics, this isn't enough, hmm.**

_As you can see I'm not very good at writing, especially about myself. I would love to hear about you. Please write soon._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan_

**Oh well what else could I put? Plus the bell's about to go, I did a lot of thinking and not much writing. Part of me hopes I never get a reply, so I never have to write again.**

"**Ding, ding, ding" "Bella, you coming?" it was Gemma, calling me to come to lunch.**

"**Oh, yeah, coming" I replied placing my letter on the teacher's desk, and walking to my locker.**


	3. Nightfall

Chapter 3.

Nightfall.

**That night when I was getting ready for bed, a thought came into my mind. What if I get to know this Edward, and I realise I've met him before. It's a possibility; I mean Folks isn't that big. I didn't really mix with the kids of Folks when I was there, and I wasn't there for that long each year, but still, it was possible. I do remember some kids, a couple of girls and a boy! Edward's a boy, what if that boy was Edward. I don't really know why, but this thought made me nervous. Oh, well I'll jump that hurdle if it comes, I guess.**

**I could hear my mother walking up the stairs, I swiftly jumped into bed. I heard the door creak open, and some light flickered on my face. I kept my eyes shut.**

"**Night, Bells" my mother called though the crack.**

"**Night" I replied keeping my eyes shut tightly.**

**I was really tired, but for some reason I just couldn't find sleep. I rolled around for what felt like hours, many thoughts flooded my mind. I tried really hard to think of the little boy I used to play with, all I needed was his name. Stop it; I told myself, stop thinking and just sleep. I relaxed and finally feel deep into sleep.**

"**Mourning, Bells" my mum Renee said smiling.**

"**Mourning, mum" I replied wiping my eyes. **

"**Eggs!" I smiled, mum's favourite, she made them all too often.**

"**Surprise!" She laughed scooping some scrabbled, yellow substance onto my plate.**

"**So, what did you dream about last night?" Mum asked, ever so casually.**

**Oh no, I was a bad sleep talker, very bad. I'd even been known to scream in my sleep without waking myself up. **__

"**Umm, I don't remember, what did I say?" I asked with caution.**

"**Oh, something about needing to know his name?" She asked like a question.**

"**Nah, I have no idea" I was a terrible liar. But hopefully my 'lying face' was close enough to my 'I really have no clue face', hopefully.**

"**oh, ok" mum replied. Hmm, that was easier than I thought.**

"**Oh no, is that the time?" I coughed, scoffing my eggs and sculling my juice.**

"**Bye Bella, have a good day!" Mum yelled, as I ran out the door.**

"**Bye!" I screamed back, running to my car.**


	4. School, Again

Chapter Four:

School, Again

**I parked my car carefully, grabbed my bag and got out. Gemma and Erin, two of my three best friends were waiting for me, by Gemma's car.**

"**Bella, hey!" the girls called, waving.**

"**Where's Nicole?" I asked, this was unlike Nicole, she was normally first here.**

"**She called me last night, she's got the flu" Erin replied.**

"**Yeah, she was coughing a lot, yesterday" Gemma added. Isn't that weird I hadn't noticed Nicole being sick at all.**

"**Ding, ding, ding" "Oh, come on, let's all have fun in history!" Erin laughed sarcastically. We all walked to our lockers.**

"**That was so boring, I nearly fell asleep" Gemma said yawning.**

"**How can a class called History, not be boring?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**They both looked at me. I hadn't said much all morning, I had other stuff on my mind, it wasn't even important stuff, but it was still on my mind, all the same.**

"**Bella, are you okay? Don't tell me you have the flu too?" Gemma asked.**

"**Umm nah, I'm alright, just a bit tired, you know" I replied.**

"**Oh, yeah, ok" the girls agreed.**

**The bell rang "Ahh, Maths already!" Erin complained.**

"**Come on, Bella" Gemma said pulling on my arm.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" I yawned, getting up.**

**We got our books out of our lockers.**

"**Bye girls, have fun!" Erin said walking off with Cara. Erin didn't have Maths with us, she normally walked with Nicole, but Cara was next best.**

**Maths was a drag, long and boring.**

"**Finally" Gemma said when the bell rang.**

"**I'm starving" Erin added, now walking beside us.**

"**Yeah, me too" I agreed, realising I hadn't eaten much after my eggs in the morning.**

**We were sitting at lunch, they were talking about something boring I kind of zoned out, thinking my own thoughts again.**

"**Oh that's my favourite episode! Which is your favourite Bella?" I heard Erin say faintly, but I still ignored it.**

"**Bella?" Gemma asked, I didn't even know what they were talking about.**

"**Oh, she's day dreaming!" Erin realised**

"**About a boy?" Gemma asked, saying 'oy' a lot longer than needed.**

"**hmm, seems so, she's looking at Luke!" Erin said with surprise.**

"**Luke is Nicole's! She'll freak!" Gemma replied, happy about the false goss.**

**I just realised what they were saying, Luke EW no! Nicole can have him! I wasn't the slightest bit interested in Luke!**

"**What the hell are you talking about?!" I said a lot louder than intended.**

"**Welcome back" Gemma laughed.**

"**We were starting to get worried" Erin continued.**

"**Luke! Are you joking?" I said trying to lower my voice.**

"**Yes! We were just seeing if you were still alive! Gees you wouldn't do that to Nicole!" Gemma explained. Yeah she's right I wouldn't do that and it had nothing to do with Nicole! The boy doesn't wash enough for my standards.**

**The bell rang. "Yes! One session left" Erin said stretching.**

"**Come on Luke lover" She laughed.**

"**Jokes, jokes" She quickly added.**

"**Yeah, whatever" I said getting up.**

"**Five, four, three, two, one! Yes!" the bell rang at the same time Gemma said one. **

**We quickly walked to our lockers. I found it funny how every afternoon as soon as the last bell rang everyone started running at exactly the same time, every night, home time wasn't special it happened every school day, but it still got exactly the same reaction.**

"**Bye, Bells" the girls said walking to their cars.**

"**Bye" I yelled after them.**


	5. Thank God It's Friday!

Chapter 5.

Thank god it's Friday!

**I'd slept great the night before, and I was well ready for today, today was Friday! The day that hopefully we would be getting our pen pal replies, and I had completely changed my attitude towards getting a reply in two days, I went from never wanting a reply to counting the hours! Oh, I so hope we get them today! **

**I ran down the stairs with a little too much enthusiasm.**

"**Mourning Bella, gees excited or what?" mum asked, smiling. My mother Renee was very easy to talk to, sometimes I felt like I was talking to someone my own age, or even at times I felt like I was the mother, I guess I've always been very mature and she has well, not.**

"**Morning mum, yeah it's Friday!" I replied, trying to state the obvious.**

"**hmm, I guess" She replied.**

"**No eggs?" I asked, still a little too happy.**

"**Nah, cereals good" Renee said stuffing tiny, brown 'O's into her mouth.**

"**Sure is" I said, pouring some into a bowl.**

"**So, what are you looking forward to? Today I mean" She was trying to get it out of me.**

"**Just the end of a long week, anything else?" I questioned.**

"**No honey, just wondering, it's good, I mean you being so happy" She smiled.**

"**Yeah it is" I smiled back.**

"**Oh, time to go" I said looking at the clock.**

"**Well, you have fun" Mum said.**

"**I will" I replied washing my bowl.**

"**Bye mum" I yelled walking out the door.**

"**Bye Bella" she laughed after me.**

**I drove a little faster than normal I wanted to get to school, and I wanted to read that letter.**

**I grabbed my bag, and quickly got out of my car.**

"**Hey Bella" my friends yelled. Just Gemma and Erin again.**

"**Hey girls, still no Nicole?" I asked with a smile.**

"**Yeah still no Nicole, You're looking really good today!" Gemma said, a bit puzzled.**

"**Yeah, you look really good Bella!" Erin added. Weird my hair was done the same way, my clothes weren't much different, man I must have been sad yesterday.**

"**Oh, this isn't for Luke? Is it?" Erin asked, eyes wide.**

"**No! I told you, I don't like him!" Self defence, also a little too loud.**

"**Okay, okay sorry" Erin quickly apologised.**

"**It's okay, just drop it" I said, sternly.**

"**Ding, ding, ding" "Science! Yay!" Gemma smiled, joking.**

**We walked to our lockers. **

**In science I sat with Sarah, as normal, and I heard Gemma and Erin whispering to each other.**

"**No, she doesn't actually like him!" Gemma whisper loudly.**

"**Okay, whatever you say" Erin replied.**

"**Erin, like she said drop it" Yes I defiantly knew what they were talking about. I didn't really care let them think what they want, it wasn't true so why should I care?**

**Recess went surprisingly fast. "Yes, social studies" I said, very happy about our next class.**

"**Yeah, social studies is such a bludge, Mrs Anderson will let you get away with anything!" Erin agreed. Quite true, but it wasn't that reason that pleased me.**

**I walked quickly to class. I walked into the room, and the first thing I saw on Mrs. Anderson's desk was a pile of envelopes held together with a rubber band. The top envelope had the word 'Ryan' clearly written on it! Yes, if Ryan got a letter, I must have.**

**I sat next to Erin as usual, since Gemma and Nicole didn't take this class.**

**Everyone filled their desks and the second bell rang. Mrs. Anderson walked in and asked Mia and Dean to hand out the envelopes. We would have a quarter of an hour to read them, and then we would write a reply. The replying part didn't sound so good, but reading the letter, I just couldn't wait.**

**Mia handed me my envelope, smiling. Ah, she was such a blonde, goody, goody! Anyway back to the letter.**

**Oh, I've never seen my own name written so beautifully, ever.**

**I took a deep breath, and carefully opened the envelope. His handwriting was so stunning, it had an old style to it, but it was so perfect almost like an ancient stencil. It read:**

_Dearest Bella,___**oh I will never get over seeing my name written like that.**

_I was so pleased to receive your letter, I thought it was beautifully written and long enough. I loved reading about someone new, and I can't wait to get to know you better. _**Really? Maybe he's just trying to be nice.**

_I, like you are 17 years old and live in Forks as you would know. Forks sounds quite the opposite to your Phoenix. Forks is never sunny and always cold, but I don't mind, you see I quite like the rain.___**Yeah I know about Forks, but I guess he doesn't know, I know about Forks. Hey, he didn't tell me his birthday, hmm maybe he forgot.**

_You asked about my family. Yes, I have a mother Esme, a father Carlisle, a sister Alice, a brother Emmett and twin siblings Rosalie and Jasper. I love my family, but we are a bit different I guess. My father Carlisle is a doctor and he and my mother adopted all of us children, after Esme found out she couldn't have her own, but still wanted some and of course felt good about adopting orphans. She is a loving and caring mother and I dearly love my family.___**Whoa, that's a story, maybe I shouldn't have asked such a personal question on the first letter? Oh well, he's read it now. Hmm all of their names sound kind of old. I wonder if Esme, re-named them or something. And I think I asked for their ages, oh well.**__

_I don't really have a favourite colour, I guess today I like blue so I'll say, that today my favourite colour is blue. _**Hmm a bit like me I don't really have a favourite. **

_Oh yes and me, well I have brown hair, golden brown eyes and I'm also pale, as you can imagine living in such a non sunny town.___**Golden brown? Weird. I would just say brown, but if you want to get technical.**

_I hope you enjoyed my letter as much as I enjoyed yours._

_I also hope to hear from you soon.___**That's cute. I did enjoy it.**

_Yours sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen _

**That was nice, he sure doesn't write like he's 17! Haha, maybe he's trying to impress me. Or maybe he's just a really good writer. **

**Now to write a reply to that. This is going to take some time.**


	6. My Trying Reply

Chapter 6.

My trying reply:

**The clock loudly ticked and it tocked even louder. I sat and thought, my brain empty. After about ten minutes of pure nothingness I decided to start.**

Dear Edward,

**Umm...**

I did enjoy reading your letter. It was lovely. You have incredibly beautiful handwriting. How did you learn to write like that?

**This would be a lot easier if he asked me some questions, he answered mine and left me with nothing!**

So you have a pretty big family, I've always wanted a huge family, I don't really know why. I guess you didn't grow up with them from birth. But, you still must be really close.** Oh, this is torture!**

So your father's a doctor, that's pretty cool. Does your mother work? Mine does. How old are all your siblings?** I wonder if he'll answer that. I could talk about Charlie, but Forks is small, I don't want him to know my father, yet.**

I know this is lame but what kind of music do you like? I'm sorry I'm obviously not very good at writing. What are your favourite subjects at school? I enjoy science, I'm pretty good at it which makes it kind of fun.

**For some reason I'd be way better at this if I was face to face with him. Hmm I wonder what he looks like, I have a main description, but I still don't have much of an idea. Maybe later I'll ask for a photo.**

Have you lived in Forks all your life? Or did you move there recently? It sounds like you like living in Forks, what's your favourite thing about living there?** There's so much I could say, I would tell him about Forks but I would tell him way, way in the future. **

Thanks for your lovely letter, I hope mine isn't too unreadable.

I hope you have a nice day.

Yours sincerely,

Bella Swan.

**If I had enough time, I would rewrite all of that when I had some time to think, but it was only about five minutes until the bell.**

"**Time to pack up, please place your letters in a labelled envelope and put it on my desk" Mrs. Anderson announced.**

**I breathed deeply, folded my letter and slid it carefully into the envelope. I sealed it and wrote 'Edward Cullen' on the front. I wish I could write as neat as him.**

**I put my envelope on Mrs. Anderson's desk, and walked out of the classroom. Erin and Gemma were already waiting outside of the door.**

"**How'd ya go?" Gemma asked.**

"**Umm okay, I guess" I replied, looking towards the ground.**

"**They give us way too long, I finished like twenty minutes early and I just had to sit there" Erin said, laid back by the whole situation.**

"**Yeah, well I kinda suck at writing so I used all the time I had" I said, a little annoyed after my horrible letter writing.**

"**Chin up, Bella" Gemma laughed.**

"**Yeah I know" I laughed back.**

**We walked to our lockers and left for lunch.**

**We sat in our usual spot, a lunch table, outside, partly shaded by a large tree.**

"**Erin where's your lunch?" Gemma questioned.**

"**I had an apple and a chocolate bar at recess, and I'm not really hungry!" Erin replied, she seemed a bit down.**

"**Oh, okay it's just if you were trying one of those crazy diets again, I would have to give you my 'you don't need it' lecture" Gemma said sternly. **

**It was true Erin must have tried over ten different diets in the four years I'd known her. It's not like she needed it, Erin was properly the average weight for a girl her height. She had blue eyes and light brown straight hair, she was quite pretty, but she often doubted herself. Gemma on the other hand was quite a bit taller than me, with brown eyes and very dark wavy hair and quite a bubbly personality.**

"**You don't want that again Erin" I laughed.**

"**Nah, no diets, I actually don't feel very good" Erin shivered.**

"**Yeah, you don't look to well, do you think we should take you to the sick-bay?" Gemma asked, very concerned.**

"**Yeah, maybe" Erin coughed.**

"**Come on, let's help her up" Gemma looked at me.**

**We grabbed an arm each and tried to get her up, she moaned, and she looked quite pale, which was fairly unusual for Erin. **

"**Oh god, Erin you look horrible!" Gemma looked even more concerned.**

"**Put all your weight onto us" I said slowly.**

**We put our arms around her for support, and she leant on us evenly.**

"**Okay, we're slowly walking to the sick-bay" Gemma informed Erin.**

**We were walking towards the sick-bay, slowly, incredibly, incredibly slowly. **

**Erin was groaning.**

"**Oh my god! What happened to Erin?" it was Cara and Sarah, eyes wide.**

"**She just said she felt sick, and now she's like this" Gemma tried to explain.**

"**Um, sit her down we'll go get a teacher!" Sarah said, a little panicked.**

**We all looked at Erin, she needed to sit down.**

"**Deal!" I said, lowering Erin.**

"**Erin, how do you feel?" Gemma asked clearly.**

"**Ohh, not that good" She moaned.**

"**Do you feel hot, cold, headache, body ache, what?" I questioned.**

"**Everything" She put her head onto the table, which we'd sat her at.**

**I felt her forehead.**

"**Gemma, she's burning up!" I exclaimed.**

"**Wait with her, she needs help now!" Gemma yelled getting up.**

**I would have said 'but', but I had no choice!**

"**Just try to hurry" I tried to say calmly.**

"**Bella?" Erin had her eyes closed.**

"**I'm here, Gemma, Sarah and Cara have gone to get help, someone will come soon, just breath slowly and you'll be fine" I replied, being calm was accentual.**

"**No, I think I'm going to throw up!" She looked very faint, even fainter than before. Whoa this was more than I bargained for, well I'd like to think she'd do the same for me. I helped her up towards the garden, I held her hair, she vomited everywhere. **

"**Erin, Erin!" Sarah screamed. She was bolting towards us, Gemma and Cara not far behind, and the school nurse behind them.**

**I'm pretty sure I was the only reason she was still sitting up. Sarah reached us "Oh no, I'm a sympathy chucker! I'm sorry" Sarah walked behind Cara, a crowd was forming. "Nothing to see here" The nurse shooed them away.**

"**Erin, I'm Mrs. Waitly, now I need you to stand up for me, okay, nice and slow"**

**I helped her up. "Thanks, love" Mrs Waitly smiled.**

**The bell rang. "Well that was eventful!" Gemma exhaled.**

"**It sure was" I agreed, exhausted.**


	7. The End Of A Long day

Chapter 7.

The end of a long day:

"**Umm, so, we have English?" I asked, puffed and tired.**

"**I think so" Gemma replied**

"**Ok let's go" I said, walking. Gemma followed.**

**We arrived at English about two minutes after the second bell rang.**

"**Girls, you're late" Mr Williams said, stern and loud.**

"**We're really sorry Mr Williams, we had some issues at lunch, and we didn't realise the time" Gemma apologised. **

"**Haha, Gemma and Bella with issues, who da guessed?" Dean, stupid Ford, being an idiot, again. Everyone started laughing, Mia Kelly was the loudest.**

"**Quiet, quiet, girls please sit down" Mr Williams was trying to control the class.**

**We both sat down. Dean kicked the back of Gemma's chair, Mia laughed again.**

**Gemma ignored them. "what the hell is their problem?" Gemma asked me.**

"**They're assholes!" I replied smiling. Gemma laughed, quietly.**

"**Yeah, true" She was still giggling.**

**English dragged on until the bell finally rang.**

"**Oh thank, god for that" Gemma exhaled.**

**We grabbed our books off the table, and left, quickly.**

"**I wonder how Erin is" I asked.**

"**Yeah, I hope she gets better." Gemma replied, deep in thought.**

"**Well she couldn't really get any worse" I said, getting my bag out of my locker.**

"**Hmm" Gemma's face looked concerned, I was pretty lucky to have a friend like Gemma.**

"**So what are you doing on the weekend?" I asked, changing the subject.**

"**Umm I was going to go shopping with Erin" Gemma replied, disappointed.**

"**Oh" I didn't know what to say.**

"**Bella, do you want to come instead?" Gemma asked, hopeful.**

"**Yeah, sure" I smiled, glad to make Gemma look a bit happier.**

"**Cool" Gemma grinned.**

"**I'm just buying some clothes for my sister's best friend's 21****st****, I have nothing to wear" Gemma explained.**

"**Ok, cool" I vaguely remembered Gemma's older sister, although I never saw her much when she was at school, Gemma talked about a fair bit.**

"**We'd just be going down the mall" she informed me.**

"**Do you want me to pick you up? Around ten AM?" she asked.**

"**Yep, sounds great" I wasn't doing anything, anyway and mum wouldn't mind.**

"**Sweet, see ya tomorrow" Gemma said, getting into her car.**

"**Sure thing, Bye" I replied, waving.**

**I got into my very cute little 1998 Chevrolet Cavalier.**

**I love my car, it isn't fancy, it isn't old, it isn't new, it's just perfect.**

**The drive went fairy fast, I was lost in thoughts about tomorrow, about Erin, and then there's that tiny, little thought in the back of my mind, wondering when Edward was getting my letter and what he would reply to it. My plan was to slowly ask him questions until I could know if I'd met him before or not. Hopefully if all went well, he wouldn't notice until I tell him about Charlie. And I'm planning not to say anything even remotely about Charlie for a long time.**

**I got out of my black Chevy. I put my bag on my back and locked my car. I walked to the door, but before I could even knock, Phil opened the door.**

"**Oh, hey Bella, Bye Bella" He ran out of the doorway and straight into the garage. **

"**Hey Bells, do you want pizza tonight?" It was Renee.**

"**Hi, why's Phil in such a hurry?" I asked, puzzled.**

"**Oh, he has some urgent football thing, said he'd be gone til tomorrow" Mum looked slightly disappointed in Phil.**

"**But I was thinking we could have a sort of girl's night, you know pizza and a movie?" she was very hopeful.**

"**Um yeah sounds great!" I grinned.**

"**Oh, you have plans, that's fine I'll watch a movie by myself" she smiled, my smile, just with more laugh lines around her face.**

"**No, little homework, but that sounds great! Really" I wasn't lying, I had plans tomorrow, but tonight was fine.**

"**Okay, Hawaiian?" she asked, sweetly.**

"**Sounds great!" I walked up to my room. **

**If I ever needed a shower, now was the time. I got out some old sweats and walked to the bathroom. I started the water, and waited until it warmed up. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked totally exhausted. Bags under my eyes and chapped lips. I took out my brown hair, and brushed it quickly before I got into the water. I wet my hair, the hot water made my feet tingle. Before I got out I decided to turn down the hot tap, while I was still under the shower head, I needed an energy boost. Ah, the freezing water almost burnt. I quickly got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I dried my body, got dressed swiftly, and blow-dried my hair. I took a long, deep breath and took my dirty clothes to the hamper. I walked down the stairs, while combing my fingers though my hair. Ah that felt a lot better. **

"**So you're definitely staying home, I'll go rent a movie?" Mum questioned.**

"**Oh, yeah I'll watch whatever, get something you feel like" I rubbed my eyes.**

"**Okay, romantic comedy and Hawaiian pizza it is!" she looked excited.**

"**Okay" I tried to look as happy as her, but I couldn't be bothered, I actually felt like falling into bed, and sleeping for a week.**

"**Back soon!" Renee yelled walking out of the room.**

**Oh, I couldn't stay up though a romantic comedy!**

**I dawdled into the lounge room and lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes and before I could even think a thought, I was asleep, dead asleep.**


	8. Dreaming

Chapter 8.

Dreaming:

**I was in a forest. Everything was green. The grass, the trees, the moss, all green, different shades of green, but still green. No matter where I looked it was forest, it looked like there was no way out. I walked straight ahead for a while, always trying to find an escape. I thought about screaming, but I had a strong feeling that no one would hear me. I kept walking, and then all of a sudden there was bright sunlight behind the trees. I could almost see an opening, the trees were getting further apart, I was beginning to see blue sky through the all the lush bush. **

**I could hear small children, playing and laughing, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I found my way to a house. It was small and white, a house I remembered quite well. It was Charlie's house. I ran up to the front door. I put my hand around the handle and turned it. It opened with ease. "Charlie?" I asked with caution. I could still hear the children's voices loudly in the back of my mind. I walked into the lounge room. Nothing. The house was empty. It had natural light through the windows, but it was completely bare. I ran to the staircase, I walked up the stairs, confused and disorientated. I opened the door to my old room. Blank, not a trace of life. Then I heard something, it was loud, I turned around, trying to locate the sound. It was the children, a little boy, he was saying my name. "Bella? Bella?" he was looking for me. **

"**Hello?" I asked, still looking around. **

"**I'm Jacob, do you want to come play with us?" He asked so kindly. **

**Jacob? Jacob! Of course! Jacob Black! Billy Black's son, he was the young boy I used to play with, when I stayed with Charlie! Oh this was all making sense. "Jacob? Where are you?" I requested. **

"**Do you want to play with us, Bella?" He kept asking. **

"**Jacob, Jacob!" I yelled. **

"**Bella? Bella?" another voice it wasn't Jacob, it was Renee. **

"**Bella?" She screamed. I woke with a fright.**

"**Oh, Bella, You scared me, never do that again!" She kissed my forehead.**

"**I'm sorry, I fell asleep" I apologized.**

"**Oh no, honey that's fine, it's just you were screaming when I got home, you really gave me a fright!" She explained.**

"**Oh I'm sorry!" I apologized again.**

"**Its fine Bells, really, you can't help it!" She walked into the kitchen to serve the pizza. **

"**hmm, Jacob" I whispered to myself.**

"**Um, Bella who's Jacob?" Mum asked. I knew that would happen.**

"**Um I think he lives in Folks, I think I used to play with him when I was little" I acted as shocked as I felt.**

"**Oh, weird dream?" she laughed.**

"**Yep" I replied. That summed it up.**

**I was actually kind of hungry after strange dream. "Mum, is that pizza I smell?"**

"**Yes, Bella" She walked into the lounge room and placed a plate of Hawaiian pizza on the side table next to me.**

"**There you go" She grinned.**

"**Thanks" I smiled back.**

**I scoffed a mouthful of dough, tomato paste, ham, pineapple and cheese into my mouth. Chewed it immediately and swallowed.**

**I washed it down with some Coke. Ah that was better.**

**Before I knew it I'd eaten 3 slices without even realising.**

"**You had enough?" Renee asked reaching for my plate.**

"**Yeah thanks" I replied.**

"**Do you want to start the DVD?" Mum asked from the kitchen.**

"**Yeah okay" I walked to get it. '50 First Dates' I'd already seen this with Nicole, Gemma and Erin when it came out. But obviously mum didn't know that, so I put it on. **

"**Ready?" I yelled.**

"**Yep, coming" she replied. I pressed play. It started quite loudly. I turned it down a touch.**

**It was about half way through the movie and I was finding it really hard to keep my eyes open. Every blink got longer until they stopped. I couldn't open my eyes again. I had no energy, I couldn't even move, I lay there on the couch. Thinking. Thinking about Forks. Thinking about Jacob and Edward wondering if they'd ever met. Who knows maybe they're good friends, although I do remember Jacob being a couple of years younger than me. Maybe Edward's siblings are best friends with Jacob. And then I remembered Jacob had sisters, older sisters but maybe the Blacks and the Cullens were friends, or not, I really had no idea.**

**I must have drifted off to sleep because I didn't dream although I remember that I stopped thinking for a while and then woke suddenly when Renee started laughing at something. I didn't open my eyes but I rolled over and tried to doze off again. I knew I'd be a lot comfier if I went to bed, rather than trying continuously to fall asleep on the couch, but I didn't have enough effort to get up and walk to bed so I just lay there.**

**This time I dreamt again. I was about eight years old and I was in Forks as well. I was wearing this cute little dress I used to own, but I was still covered in jumpers, tights and boots thanks to the coldness of Forks. I was sitting in my old bedroom in Charlie's house. I ran down the stairs they looked bigger, or maybe that was because I was smaller. **

"**Bella!" Charlie said with delight.**

"**Dad!" I said back, my voice sounded weird.**

**He hugged me and kissed my forehead.**

"**I love that dress on you" He smiled.**

"**Thanks" I grinned back.**

"**Twirl around" He laughed. I don't know why but I did as I was asked with pleasure. I spun around.**

"**Aww my little ballerina" I could see the pleasure in his eyes. I had never remembered Charlie being so proud of me, it was nice I guess. It was like being in a happy home video. Well my ballerina days were over, totally crushed by my clumsiness. But I really should still see Charlie, a lot more than I do. I still love him, he's my father. I should probably go see him some time as bored as I get when I'm there I don't want to lose my relationship with him. He is part of me. My Father Charlie Swan. **


	9. Morning Already?

**Chapter 9.**

**Morning Already?**

I woke suddenly. I was all crouched over. I opened my eyes and tried to stretch out of my uncomfortable ball. My body ached. Everything cracked and hurt as I moved it. I really regretted not walking to bed the night before. I attempted to get up, but my head spun, I pulled myself back onto the couch and sat for a moment. This time I got up slowly. I looked at the clock, 9:30 am! Oh shit! I had half an hour before Gemma was coming to pick me up! I ran to the stairs holding my head tightly with my hands. I ran swiftly up to the shower, stripped quickly and that the shortest shower possible. I got dressed and rapidly dried and brushed my hair. I darted into my room searched for a handbag to put my purse in. I found one, grabbed my purse and cell phone threw them into it. I put on some shoes that I hardly ever wore. I sprinted down the stairs, into the kitchen, I scoffed down a muesli bar and swigged some orange juice from the bottle. I tripped to the drug draw and found some pain killers, I swallowed them with a glass of water.

It was ten to ten, mum was still asleep I really had no idea how I didn't wake her up with all my rushing. I found some paper and a pen by the phone and wrote: **Sorry to do this mum. I woke up late I'm at the mall with Gemma. She picked me up at 10:00! Call me if you need to. Really sorry, love Bella XX**

It was five minutes before ten. I walked to the front door and grabbed a small coat off the coat rack just in case. I waited for about a minute before I heard the car pull up. She was right on time. I looked around, trying to think if I'd forgotten anything. Oh well too late now. I took a deep breath, my heart pounding. I opened the front door and ran to Gemma's car. I got in. Happy to finally sit down.

"Hey Gem" I exhaled, heart still hammering.

"Hey Bell, am I too early?" She asked, concerned.

"Nah, you're right, I just sleep in" I breathed.

"Oh okay, I'm so excited, I've been saving and so far I have $1,800!" She smiled.

"You're not spending it all today are you?" I questioned, that was a hell of a lot of money for an outfit.

"Oh, nah! It's for my car" Gemma laughed.

"I'm so sick of having to borrow Tiff's old one" She looked around. Tiffany was Gemma's older sister, they didn't fight much, not like most siblings did. Tiffany liked the big sister role. I guess it made me kind of jealous I'd always wanted an older sister or a younger sister or even brothers, just someone else. I love my parents, but I always wanted more.

"I can't wait! My own car! You're so lucky Bella that you're mum and Phil bought you, your own car" She said. I guess we were all lucky in different ways.

I smiled.

"So what kind of dress do you want?" I asked, making conversation.

"Um know idea, we'll find something" she grinned.

"You buying anything?" Gemma questioned.

"I don't have anything in mind, if I find something I guess" I explained.

"Cool, how much money you got?" She asked.

"About $160" I replied.

"Sweet" Gemma laughed.

The rest of the ride went kind of quick. We talked about what ever came to mind. Chatting about school, Erin and Nicole, TV shows the weather etc.

Gemma was parking the car and all of a sudden a quite fancy vehicle speed past.

"Oh, shit!" Gemma looked worried.

"What?" I asked uneasily.

"Mia Kelly!" Gemma said slowly through her teeth.

"Why today?" I asked us both.

"It's Saturday! Everyone's at the mall!" Gemma looked at her feet. She parked slowly.

"Come on let's have some fun" I laughed.

"Hell yes!" Gemma laughed back.


	10. Shopping Around

**Chapter 10.**

**Shopping Around: **

We got out and Gemma locked the car behind us. We started walking towards the mall doors. As we started getting closer I could see Mia, Dean, Phoebe, Marissa and some other boys I didn't recognise standing outside the side door. Laughing and smoking.

"Uh, let's go" I looked at them, and then quickly looked away. We started walking, a little faster than we normally would. I kept my eyes straight ahead focusing only in front of me, but in the corner of my eye I saw Gemma look towards them. Why, Gemma, why? I thought to myself. I picked up my pace, Gemma seemed the catch on, because she started to walk faster too.

"Hey Girls!" an unfamiliar boy yelled towards us. Gemma's head turned.

"Where you going?" he asked, loudly.

Gemma stopped, only a couple of steps away from the entrance. I stopped too, since I couldn't leave Gemma.

"The mall" Gemma smiled. Uh ok, he was kind of cute, but we don't mix with those kind of people, well I don't.

"How bout you hang here for awhile, your friend can come too" He gave me a smug smile. Gemma turned around and shrugged at me.

"G-e-m" I stretched her name out, eyes wide, what was she doing?

"What's the worst that could happen?" She asked me eagerly. Gemma was obviously taken back by this boy, since she was normally pretty sensible.

"Um Mia and Marissa are over there!" I said slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh Bella, live a little" She smiled and turned back towards the boy. What the? Where did Gemma go? I was completely puzzled.

"Gemma? Is it the boy?" I asked.

"Well come on" She giggled. I'd expect this from Erin or even Nicole, but Gemma, woah!

"Bella please!" She grabbed my hand.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes.

"We'd love to" She smiled at the boy, and started dragging me towards them.

"Hey, I'm Gemma and this is Bella" She grinned.

"I'm Cam" He grinned back at her.

Mia was looking us up and down, I don't think she realised we were invited to come over.

"I'm Shawn" said a shy kind of boy standing slightly behind Cam. Shawn smiled at me. He seemed nice, he was taller than me with blue eyes and medium brown hair, kind of average, a little baby faced, cute enough. Cam was better looking, he was your average good looking guy. Tall, blonde, blue eyes good complexion, but I got a strange vibe from him. Mia whispered something to Marissa and Phoebe, they laughed loudly. Dean put his arm around Mia and they started walking away. Marissa, Phoebe and another guy I didn't know soon followed.

"Hey Cam, what ya doin?" the boy yelled.

"Hang on a sec" Cam yelled back. He whispered something to Gemma, she laughed, totally smitten.

"So how come you're at the mall?" Shawn asked, stepping towards me.

"Um I was supposed to be helping Gemma choose an outfit for a party" I replied, quite uncomfortable in this situation.

"Oh cool, what party?" He asked smiling.

"Um her sister's friend's 21st" I answered.

"Cool you going?" he came a step closer.

"Nah, I don't know her" I smiled. I saw Cam hand something to Gemma, a piece of paper with something written on it. Gemma giggled and Cam walked over to the rest of the group.

"Shawn?" He asked.

"Coming" Shawn replied obediently.

"Nice talking Bella, hope to see you round" He grinned and walked away. I smiled.

"That wasn't so bad" Gemma said.

"What did Cam give you?" I asked, heading back towards the main entrance.

"His number, he's so sweet" She laughed. Uh, what happened to my friend Gemma?!

"That guy you were talking to seemed nice" She said.

"Yeah he was nice" I didn't know what to say.

"Now let's go do some shopping!" Gemma smiled at me.

"Sure" I was glad we wouldn't run into them again.

We walked around for a couple of hours, looking in different shops, Gemma tried on a few things, we stopped for lunch. Gemma found something she liked, I commented her and she bought it. I didn't buy anything, but I was happy that by the end of the trip I had the real Gemma back, not the strange flirting mess I'd seen earlier. The car trip went a little slower, but it wasn't too bad. We were nearly home when Gemma giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" She was smiling.

"No really" I tried again.

"Um Belle do you think I should ring Cam?" she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh I dono, do you want to see him again?" I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Yeah, he was so sweet and he said he wanted to see me again" she stretched the word 'he' every time she said it.

"Do whatever you want" I replied, yes we were almost there.

We pulled into my drive. Gemma reached over the seat and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks so much Bella, I really appreciate it, it would have been no fun without you" she let go.

"That's fine thanks for inviting me" I smiled and undid my seat belt.

I reached for the door handle.

"Bye Gem" I said.

"See ya Bella" she replied.

I walked away from the car and it drove out of the driveway.

I turned around and waved. She tooted as the car drove into the distance.

Well that was kind of fun I guess. She is a really nice person, I guess she just surprised me, I always thought Gemma was the most sensible out of all of us. But it doesn't matter that much, it's just a boy.

I walked up to the front door and knocked on it with my fist, and then I waited for Renee's built up reaction to my last minute letter.


	11. A Slow Saturday Night

**Chapter 11.**

**A Slow Saturday Night: **

I knocked about three times before the door opened. Renee was standing in front of me, arms crossed and eyes wide. Holding my note, this was not going to be good.

"Hey Bella" She had an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Hey Mum" I smiled.

"You could have just asked me you know, I don't think I'm an unreasonable parent. I let you do a lot of things my mother wouldn't have let me do. I love you Bella honey, but I don't appreciate last minute notes" Her tone was getting slightly back to normal.

"I'm really, really, really sorry mum, I feel asleep on the couch and then when I woke up it was half an hour before Gem was coming and I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry" I was honestly sorry so I kept trying to get it across.

"Okay, apology accepted, just ask next time okay, no excuses?" She moved out of the door way, I stepped inside.

"Yes I promise" I replied.

"You're lucky I trust you Bella" She half smiled.

"Yes I am" I replied.

I walked up to my room and put my handbag on my bed. As I put it down my cell phone fell out. The screen lit up and read one new message. I opened it, it said 'Bells thnx 4 2day I'm gonna ring him =)' from Gem's Mobile. I didn't know what to reply, but I wrote 'No probs Gem, ok, I sed its up 2 u! Have fun XX' what else could I write? I really didn't care about this Cam, that Gemma oh so swooned over.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, the warm water felt so good. I looked in the mirror I had small grey bags under my eyes. I dried my face, and walked down the stairs. I looked at the time, it was 3:15 pm.

"Have you had lunch?" Mum asked me.

"Yeah, I had some at the food court" I replied.

"Okay, is pasta okay for dinner?" she questioned.

"Yep, sounds good" I answered.

I walked back up to my room and opened my school bag, I had some maths homework, but that was all. I pulled the maths books out and put them on my bed. I checked my phone, new message from Gemma. 'Thnx yer I'm not doin it 2nite though XX'. I didn't really think that needed a reply so I just left it.

I started doing some trigonometry, but I got a headache so I stopped soon after starting. I went through my handbag and found the extra pain killers that I shoved in there that morning. I walked slowly back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and swallowed the tablets with it. Renee walked in.

"Have you got a headache?" She asked.

I nodded my head, still finishing the water.

"You okay? You look tired" She noticed.

"Nah I'll be right" I smiled.

"Okay, well Phil's coming home tomorrow morning so it's just us tonight" Renee said.

"Okay" I wasn't in a very talkative mood.

I stumbled into the lounge room and sat on the couch. I looked at the TV for a couple of minutes, nothing good was ever on Saturday afternoons. I lay down and put my hands over my head. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I didn't dream. When I woke mum was serving pasta, the aroma drifted into the lounge room. I got up, my head felt a lot better. I walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool by the bench. Renee sprinkled some cheese onto the pasta and placed it in front of me.

"Eat up, sleepy head" She laughed.

"Thanks" I stuck my fork into the pasta, twisted it and brought it to my mouth. I chewed it carefully, spreading the tomato sauce into my cheeks. I swallowed and stabbed some more.

"Mmm you know if you keep falling asleep at 3:30 in the afternoon you won't be able to sleep at night" Renee said still half chewing.

"Yeah I know" I agreed. I didn't know why I was exhausted. I just was.

I finished my dinner pretty quickly and decided to try some trigonometry again. I sat there for a while, I finished about two exercises before my brain started to hurt again. I looked at the time, 7:20 pm. Ah I've got time for trig tomorrow, I walked into the bathroom and tried to have a wake up shower. It only half worked, I was still a bit tired.

I lay down on my bed. I stared straight at the ceiling for a while, I thought about pointless things until I got comfortable. I rolled over and fell asleep, again.


	12. Finding it out

**Chapter 12.**

**Finding it out:**

I was in the forest again, but this time I wasn't walking, I was lying on the ground. Curled up amongst the leaves and the grass. I sat up slowly and looked around. It looked like Forks again. There was a point to being there again, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I got up, I could see something on a tree. I started walking towards it, keeping my vision straight on the tree. I slipped and fell. It didn't hurt though because the leaves I fell onto were soft. I began walking towards the tree again. As I got closer I realised the thing stuck to it was a picture. I was a couple of steps away when I saw most of the forest behind that tree also had pictures stuck on them. I ran up to the first tree. There was a picture of Mum and Dad, they looked quite young, like they had just met. I ran to the second tree, it had a picture of Renee and Charlie again, both smiling, Charlie had his arms around Mum it was nice. The third picture was of Mum holding me as a baby. The pictures were of my life and my family, it was strange, but also kind of pleasant.

I past a few more trees, looking at every photograph as I walked. The next one was of me and Charlie, I was about 12, Charlie was smiling at me. Then I started realising all of the next photos didn't have Charlie in them they were just of me, Renee, sometimes Phil. I panicked and started running, as I ran past every tree there was absolutely no pictures of Charlie. I kept running desperate to find him. I'd run miles. And then I stopped, shocked, I fell to my knees, tears began rolling down my face. I ripped the picture off of the tree. I wet it with my tears, it was a photograph of Renee and me. We were much older, I was around 20 years old. We were crying at a funeral, what looked like my father's funeral. I ripped it up into tiny pieces and through them into the air. I lay down again, my tears still pouring out. I could hear someone talking, it was Renee, her voice was soothing.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here, it's okay" She repeated a couple of times. It wasn't okay I hadn't seen him and years and then he had died. My own father, I hadn't seen him, he wasn't part of my life and it was all too late.

I woke up crying and sniffling.

"Bella, honey it's okay it was just a dream" She stroked my forehead.

"Y-e-p" I sniffled.

"Just a dream" She repeated slowly.

"Mum? Can I go see Charlie this Christmas?" I asked wiping my tears.

"Oh sweetheart of course" She smiled.

"Thanks" I tried to smile, but my lips were too shaky.

"I'm going to get you some tissues, but I'm coming straight back okay?" Mum informed me. I nodded my head.

She came back in with the tissues and handed me the box. I grabbed it and took some out. I wiped my tears and blew my nose.

"Deep breathes honey, it's alright you can go see him" She grabbed a tissue and wiped it on my check.

"I love you Bella, honey. And Charlie does too, okay?" Renee smiled.

"Uh ha" I sniffed.

"Now you go have a shower and breakfast will be ready when you're out" She kissed my forehead, and walked out of my room.

I blew my nose again, and tried to get up. My head spun and my body ached. I walked over to my cupboard, grabbed some random clothes and slowly made my way to the bathroom, whilst pinching my temples with my right hand. I didn't even look in the mirror, I knew I looked horrible, I didn't need to know how horrible. I stripped quickly, and jumped into the shower before the water was even hot yet. My body tingled as I washed it. As I got out I turned the heater on full. I dried myself, got dressed and to blow dried my hair. I brushed it quickly and took my pyjamas to the clothes hamper. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You okay, honey?" Renee asked in a kind, motherly way.

"Yeah, thanks" I smiled.

I sat down at the table and looked at the plate in front of me. Eggs. I didn't feel like eggs, but I was quite hungry so I began to eat them. Mum placed two pain killers and a glass of water next to my plate. I nodded, chewing. She grinned.

I swallowed the tablets and finished the eggs.

"Thanks" I walked to the sink.

"No problems, Bells, no problems" She smiled, her caring smiled.

I walked up to my room and tried to do some more trigonometry before tomorrow. I finished it all within two hours, and I did have more than I had first realised. I checked my phone, nothing. I hated Sunday's that dragged on, and today was one of those Sundays.


	13. Monday, Comes Quick

**Chapter 13.**

**Monday, Comes Quick:**

I actually woke up quite refreshed, which was strange, especially lately. I got up and walked down into the kitchen.

"Mourning Bells, you're looking better today" Renee commented.

"Thanks, I feel better" I replied. I looked at the table hmm toast.

"I haven't had toast in ages" I said buttering some toasted bread.

"Yeah, I felt like it" Mum replied. I spread some strawberry jam on my toast and started to eat it.

"Good dreams?" Mum asked.

"Umm I think so, I don't quite remember!" I chewed some more.

"Well you didn't scream or cry so that's good" She laughed.

"Yeah" I smiled. It was good. I got up and looked in the fridge.

"Oh we've run out of juice" I noticed.

"Oh yeah I have to get some more" Renee replied. I poured myself a glass of water instead. I finished my breakfast and went and got dressed. I did my hair and packed my bag. I walked down the stairs with plenty of time.

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked.

"Like what, honey?" Mum asked me, kindly.

"Oh I've still got twenty minutes before I have to leave, that's all" I said.

"No Bella, you can just relax" She smiled washing some dishes.

"Umm okay" I smiled back. I was normally in a rush in the mornings, so this was kind of nice, I guess. It was only about fifteen minutes now, so I sat on the couch and watched some pointless morning show on TV. It was about five minutes until the time I normally left. So I decided to leave a little early this morning.

As I started driving I realised something. It was Monday! Oh my god! Monday, Monday I had Social Studies! Yes! Oh I was excited! Hopefully Edward replies! I couldn't wait!

The drive went pretty quick, I couldn't wait to get to school! I parked my sweet, little Chev, locked it and got out. Not many people were around the spots me, Gem, Nic and Erin normally parked in. I waited. And waited, and then finally Gemma turned up, still in Tiffany's car of course.

"Hey Bell!" She ran up and hugged me!

"Whoa, umm hey Gem!" I said kind of awkwardly.

"So?" She asked, eyes wide.

"So?" I repeated looking for a clue.

"I called him!" Oh not this again! She was almost jumping up and down.

"How'd you go?" I tried to act excited for her, but not only was I a bad lair I was also I terrible actress.

"Uh his voice!" She giggled, she didn't even notice my bad acting skills.

"What did he say?" I asked, smiling.

"Umm well I only got his message bank, but I left a message!" She laughed.

"Oh ok" I laughed back.

The bell rang. We started walking to our lockers.

"Just us today?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nic should be back tomorrow, and well you know bout Erin" She explained.

"Yes I know about Erin!" I laughed.

"Oh I got Spanish!" Gemma exhaled.

"Yeah Social Studies" I pointed to myself, and tried to look unhappy about not having my next class with Gemma, but I was kind of excited inside.

"Well have fun!" Gemma looked disappointed.

"You too" I smiled.

"See ya"

"Bye"

I walked to the F wing and into my classroom. I had to hide a huge smile when I saw the envelope on the top of the pile read 'Bella' in the most beautiful handwriting ever! I think I had to stop myself from running to my seat. When I sat down, my legs were shaking. Oh this is crazy! I thought to myself. I eagerly awaited the arrival of Mrs Anderson, which was until now incredibly rare!

I tried to stop my legs from shacking. Mrs Anderson walked into the room and slowly the classroom filled up. I controlled my legs and Mrs Anderson asked Rebecca to hand out the letters. She walked straight over to me. I smiled and reached for the envelope. I opened it as carefully as I could. I pulled out the folded piece of paper, I could see his beautiful script though the folds. I unfolded it and took a deep breath before reading the first couple of lines. It read:

**Dearest Bella,**

Oh...

**Thank you about my handwriting, its just practice I guess.**

Sure, sure I smiled to myself.

**Yeah, I guess I do have a larger family. We have all been together for a while now. So yes I would say we are all pretty close. I'm sorry that you don't have any brothers and sisters. **

Hmm how sweet?

**Yes Esme does work. She works part time in Antique restoration, but she's the housewife type. What does your mother do?**

Cool.

**I'm 17 as I said. Alice is 17, Emmett is 18, and Jasper and Rosalie are 18 year old twins. Sorry I must have forgotten to answer that.**

Whoa they're all very close in age.

**Music being lame, not at all. What is life without music? I really enjoy listening to classical type music such as Debussy for instance. What kind of music do you enjoy? **

Oh my gosh, I thought I'd never find someone my own age that listens to Debussy!

**My favourite subjects at school, well I don't really have a favourite subject. I also enjoy whatever I'm good at, but no real favourites, my apologies.**

That's fine I was only trying to make conversation.

**I have been living in Forks for a couple of years now. Yes I really do enjoy living here. Forks is small and secluded. It's really suits my family's lifestyle, I'll say we'll be living here for a while. What do you like about living in Phoenix?**

Okay, he actually likes living in Forks.

**I really, truly enjoy your letters Bella. Even though you insult them a lot, I think you're a fine writer and your handing writing is perfectly readable. Don't be too hard on yourself Bella, I'm sure you don't deserve it.**

Oh, this is so gorgeous, I'm such a sucker for good words.

**I hope you're having a good day as well.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Edward Cullen.**

Oh that was so cute. He's so nice.


	14. New Arrivals

**Chapter 14.**

**New Arrivals:**

I just sat there for a couple of minutes, reading that last paragraph over and over I was truly mesmerized by it. I couldn't really get over how sweet it was no one ever talked to me like this and he's handwriting also helped.

"When you've finished reading the letter please write a reply, this is the third last reply we'll be doing in class" Mrs Anderson announced. The class began groaning. The noise woke me from my dazzled state.

"Well you honestly didn't think we were only writing to pen pals for the rest of the term did you?" Mrs Anderson asked the class honestly. I let out a small groan unintentionally. Mia Kelly looked at me funny, I just looked down.

"You have twenty minutes left" Mrs Anderson said. Oh shit! I picked up my pen and started scribbling, this is how it went:

**Dear Edward,**

**How have you been lately? I haven't been doing much, two of my friends have the flu, so today's a little quieter than usual.**

**My mum is a Substitute teacher. She enjoys it.**

**Don't worry about forgetting the ages first time around, no one's perfect. I didn't realise how close in age you and your siblings are.**

**I seriously can't believe you listen to Debussy! I love Debussy I've listened to it ever since I was a baby. I never thought that I would ever meet any one my own age that even knew what it is. What's your favourite song?**

**Don't worry about the school subjects thing either. I know a lot of people don't like school enough to even say they have a favourite. I was only trying to make conversation, so my apologies.**

**Wow Forks sounds like a really nice town, a part from all the rain. Umm I guess I like Phoenix because I've lived here most of my life and the weather's always nice. I'm sure it's nice to live in such a small town. My school is so big I don't even know everyone in my year level.**

**I can't thank you enough for your last paragraph it's so lovely. It really cheered me up. You seem like a very kind person Edward. I can't wait to get to know you better.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Bella Swan.**

That was a whole lot easier than normal, I didn't know why, but I didn't even stop to think. It all just flowed out of my pen and onto the paper, almost like I had no control.I folder the paper evenly into three. I slid it into my envelope, and I wrote 'Edward' in the neatest writing I could. I sealed it up and just sat there staring at it for about two minutes.

"Finish up, there's about ten minutes left" Mrs Anderson informed everyone.

I looked around the room some girls were staring at their fingernails, some boys were writing notes on pieces of spare paper and laughing at what they read. Mia was texting under the table, Dean wasn't at school today. I turned and looked behind me there was only two people in the whole class, still writing and I was normally one of them. I looked towards the front of the room. Mrs Anderson was scribbling something into a large book in front of her. One of the girls in the front row of tables turned around and looked at me. She had quite pale skin, long straight dark hair, she was quite beautiful and her eyes were such a lovely colour. I smiled when our eyes met, she smiled back. She turned back around. I didn't think I'd ever seen her before, I would have thought she was new, but I didn't know half of the kids in my year level alone.

"Two minutes left, time to pack up" Mrs Anderson said, half distracted with her paperwork. I sat there for a minute and then walked up to Mrs Anderson and placed my envelope on the far right corner of her desk. She looked up hiding behind her glasses, she caught my eyes for a split second and then returned to her writing. I started walking back towards my seat, but the bell went as I stood in the middle of the room. Everyone got up and started to leave. As I walked out of the door someone touched me on the back. I turned to find the girl I didn't quite recognise, the girl from the front row.

"Umm hi" She smiled, shyly.

"Oh hi, I'm Bella" I replied. I started walking out of the main hall, she followed me.

"I'm Caitlyn, This is my first day" She pointed to herself when she said her name.

"Oh I thought you looked new, but this place is pretty big, hey?" I grinned.

"Mmm yeah" Caitlyn shrugged. I was making my way to my locker as she spoke, she still followed.

"Oh do you know what locker's yours?" I asked when I got to mine.

"Umm yeah" she hesitated, pulling a screwed up bit of paper out her pocket. She opened it and smoothed it out. It had information on it about her day.

"Number 6571?" She questioned.

"Oh I'm 6489, it will be around here somewhere" I smiled. Caitlyn looked around.

"Hey Bella, you ready yet?" It was Gemma, she was holding an apple and two cookies.

"Umm" I looked at Caitlyn, she was trying to open her new locker. I got out my morning tea, and shut my locker.

"You need any help?" I asked Caitlyn as I walked towards her.

"There" Caitlyn said with relief.

"No thanks, umm Bella isn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Caitlyn this is Gemma, Gemma Caitlyn" I introduced them. They nodded and smiled.

"Um Gemma would it be alright if Caitlyn joined us, it's her first day" I explained.

"Oh I would love too!" Caitlyn let out a big smile before Gemma could even answer.

"Yeah of course" Gemma grinned.


	15. Learning

**Chapter 15.**

**Learning:**

We walked to our lunch table.

"So how was bludge session?" Gemma asked me.

"Huh, oh social studies? Umm good" I said.

"Oh my god! Bella who's your pen pal? I don't even know!" Gemma smiled with intrigue.

"Well his name is Edward Cullen..." I began

"Edward, that's a strange name" Gemma interrupted. Caitlyn stared straight at us, her gorgeous eyes beaming.

"He lives in a small town, he has lots of siblings and they're all really close in age" I continued. Caitlyn was still staring. I looked at Gemma.

"Oh his dad is a doctor and his handwriting is so beautiful" I let out a small sigh.

"Ooo you'll have to tell me more every time you get a letter, okay?" She said. I nodded, chewing.

"Ah I so wish I did social studies" Gemma complained.

"So where are you from?" I asked Caitlyn, curiously.

"Oh my parents move around a lot I've never really had a permanent home" she sighed.

"That must suck" Gemma said bitting into her apple.

"Yeah you get to go a lot of places though" She smiled.

"But you never get any long term friends" She added.

"You got any siblings?" I asked, I had a strange feeling she was not telling us something.

"An older sister, but I never see her anymore, you know since she kind of moved out. Well got away from the moving" She giggled to herself.

"I got an older sister too" Gemma realised still eating.

The bell rang. We stood up.

"What you got now?" Gemma asked Caitlyn.

"Uhh English?" Caitlyn said like she was asking what subject Gemma had.

"Hey same as us" Gemma said.

"You can come with us if you like" I offered.

"Thanks" Caitlyn smiled.

Gemma and I started walking in the direction of our lockers, Caitlyn followed, but I noticed she was kind of leaning more into the shade of the passing trees.

We each got our books out of our lockers. Gemma and I waited a couple of minutes until Caitlyn found her English books.

"You ready?" I asked Caitlyn.

"Yes" She said getting up.

"Lets go" Gemma took the lead.

"You any good at English" I asked in Caitlyn's direction.

"Well she's speaking it right now" Gemma said laughing. I giggled and Caitlyn joined in quietly.

"I meant the subject, Gemma!" I said in a mocking tone.

"Umm I'm okay" Caitlyn smiled sweetly.

"I'm not, it's too boring to be good at" Gemma laughed. We each laughed once again.

"And here's good old room 7H" I said sarcastically. Gemma sighed and opened the door.

"Girls" Mr Quince nodded. We nodded and walked to our seats.

"I see you befriended Caitlyn" He smiled. Everyone turned to look at Caitlyn and then returned to their quiet chatting. Caitlyn moved to sit with us.

"Okay, okay turn your text books to page 168" Mr Quince controlled the class. Books came out and pages turned. Mr Quince started explaining what to do, the class groaned and the session began.

After English we went back to our lunch table. I noticed once again that Caitlyn sat deep under the shade provided by the large tree that towered over the table.

I saw that Gemma was wearing a new bracelet.

"Oh I like your bracelet, Gemma, where'd you get it?" I asked moving across to examine it closer.

"Umm I've had it for ages" Gemma undid it and placed it on the table. I reached for it and played with the tiny beads in between my fingers.

"I found it when I was cleaning my room the other day, so I put it on" Gemma explained.

I almost purposely dropped the bracelet on the ground right in front of Caitlyn's feet.

"Oh I'm sorry, Caitlyn can you please pass the bracelet?" I asked. Caitlyn looked at me and then down to the bracelet in front of her.

"Umm sure" Caitlyn looked a bit inconvenienced as she reached down for the ground. As her arm went into the sunlight it kind of looked a tad brighter than the rest of her body. She passed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"No worries" She smiled back.

For the rest of lunch we made small chit chat, Caitlyn joined in when necessary. When the bell rang, we each got up and walked to get ready for our next class, Caitlyn staggered behind a little.

"Come on Caitlyn" I half joked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me" She smiled.

We all got out our books.

"Does everyone have Maths now?" Caitlyn asked standing up.

"Nah, three classes now, three some other time, I'm not quite sure" I answered truthfully.

"Where do you have it?" Gemma asked Caitlyn.

"Umm 9G?" She said like she wasn't sure where that was.

"Oh we have it in 4F, but that's where Erin, Nicole and Cara have it" Gemma replied.

"Except Erin and Nicole are away today" I pointed out.

"Oh" Caitlyn sighed.

"Oh Cara?" I tapped her on the shoulder as she walked past.

"Yes Bella?" Cara smiled.

"Um would you mind taking Caitlyn to Maths with you? It's her first day and she doesn't really know anyone yet" I asked, sweetly.

"Oh sure of course, come on Caitlyn" Cara guided her out of the crowd.

Someone wolf whistled and a group of boys laughed as the girls walked past.

"Oh I hate new girls, especially the pretty ones" A girl behind me said to her friend. Hmm I guess Caitlyn was pretty.

"Coming Belle?" Gemma called, gesturing towards herself.

I nodded and ran towards the open door.

Maths went as fast as Maths ever goes.

"Finally home time!" Gemma smiled as the bell rang.

"Yep, home" I smiled back.


End file.
